I have got the what?
by Leslie Anne
Summary: A rather comical story between our two young Texas Rangers. Y'all know the drill. Let me know what you think of this.


I've got the what?

Please read and review this rather interesting Gage/Syd story. It's being told through the eyes of Ranger Francis Gage.

It had been one of those days when I wished I had stayed in bed. I had just rolled over when I heard my alarm clock going off. I reached over and smacked the top of it. I figured I would have another 8-9 minutes of sleep. Just then, I felt someone poking me in the ribs with their elbow. I opened one eye and noticed that Syd was laying next to me with her head propped up with her hand.

"You plan on staying in bed all day? You know we have to meet Walker and Trivette at 7:30 at Ranger Headquarters." Syd reminded me. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to go in today." I groaned as I rolled over onto my back. Syd could see the look on my face as she brought her hand to my face. "My god Francis! You've got a fever!" Syd said in an alarmed voice.

"Tell me something I don't already know." I grumbled as I tried to get out of bed. "Francis, will you stay in bed? It's hard telling what you have." Syd pleaded with me. I shook my head as I threw back the covers and swung my legs around. Next thing I knew, I was laying face down on the floor. Syd scrambled out of bed and was at my side in a matter of seconds.

It was all she could do to get me back into bed. By this time, I was starting to really feel as bad as I was probably looking. She brought the covers up to my chest as she brushed the hair from my face. "You just stay put. I'll call Walker." Syd said as she reached for the phone and dialed Ranger Headquarters.

Our two senior Rangers. Cordell Walker and James Trivette were just going over the plans when Walker heard his phone ring. "Yeah, Walker." Walker said as he answered the phone. "Walker? It's Syd. I don't think Gage is going to be able to make it in today. He's got a high fever and he doesn't look too good." I heard Syd telling them.

"Okay Syd. Tell Gage to take it easy and come back when he's able to. Also, keep us informed." Walker told her as he hung up the phone. Trivette could see the concerned look on Walker's face. "What's wrong with Gage?" Trivette asked. "I'm not sure. According to Syd, he's got a high fever and doesn't look too good." Walker told him.

"Hmmmmm, hard telling what it might be." Trivette replied as he walked back over to his desk to check something on his computer. Syd hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth. I saw it in her hands when she came back. "What's that for?" I asked. She sat on the edge of the bed as she ever so gently laid it across my forehead. "To help bring your fever down." Syd told me. I nodded my head as I closed my eyes and was soon in a sound sleep.

I had been asleep for nearly 12 hours when I woke up again. Syd was laying next to me in bed with her back to me. I started to roll over, when I got a sudden chill. "S-s-s-yd?" I said as my teeth chattered. Syd woke up and rolled over. She turned on the light next to her. "What is it Francis?" Syd asked in a worried voice. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold." I groaned. Syd put her hand on my forehead. I could see the alarmed look on her face.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Feels like your fever has shot up." Syd said as she got out of bed. I tried to raise up into a sitting position, but I didn't have the strength to pull the covers off of me. Somehow, I managed to swing my feet around to the floor, only to do a nosedive again. Syd was downstairs and heard a thud. She ran upstairs and found me on the floor. "What are you doing out of bed?" Syd asked as she helped me back to bed.

Then, she noticed something on my face. She turned the light on next to me to get a better look. I could see the start of a grin on her face. "What's with the grin?" I asked. "I think I figured out what you've got. Answer me this Francis. Did you ever have the measles when you were a kid?" Syd asked me. I had to stop and think. Then, I shook my head. "No, but I know Julie had them." I replied.

"Well, I think that is what you've got. You have got little red dots popping up all over your face." Syd said as she pulled the blanket down to check my chest. Sure enough, there were red spots popping up there as well. I glanced down and saw them. "I've got the measles?" I asked in a surprised voice. Syd nodded her head as she pulled the blanket back up to my chest.

"Yup, and for the next two week, you'll have to stay in bed. I'll call Walker to let him know." Syd said as she started to stand up. I reached out as I took a hold of her hand. "Did you have the measles when you were a kid?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "I did, but not as bad as what you've got. Try and get some rest." Syd said as she turned off the light and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Walker was just sitting at his desk when his phone rang. "Walker." Walker said as he answered his phone. "Yeah, this is Syd. I don't think Gage is going to be coming to work for the next couple of weeks." Syd started to tell him. "Oh? How come?" Walker inquired as he put the speaker phone on so Trivette and Alex could hear. "Don't laugh when I tell you. But, Gage has got the measles." Syd said as she tried to keep from laughing.

Trivette put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "He's got the what?" Alex asked in a surprised voice. "He's got the measles and boy does he have them. I don't think you can put a pin between the dots." Syd told them. "Well, you tell Gage to stay warm and get plenty of rest." Walker said as he hung up the phone. "Did I hear right? Ranger Gage has the measles?" Trivette asked.

Walker nodded his head. "Did either of you have them when you were a kid?" Walker asked. Trivette nodded his head, but Alex didn't. "I guess I lucked out. Just hope he's completely over them before he comes back to work." Alex replied with a sigh. "I hope so too. I didn't have them either, but I know I did have the chicken pox. And, boy did I itch." Walker said with a groan.

I saw Syd coming back into the bedroom with a cup in her hand. "Well? What did Walker say when you told him?" I asked as Syd sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. "I told him what you had. I think I heard Trivette in the background trying to stifle his laughter. I brought you some chicken broth. Might make you feel better." Syd told him as she handed him the cup. I gulped it down in nothing flat.

"That hit the spot Shorty. Think I'll crash for awhile." I said as I snuggled down in bed and was soon asleep. Syd sat there as she watched me sleep. She pulled the blankets up over my shoulder and gently brushed the hair from my face. She smiled as she thought back to when I was in the hospital and she was pouring her heart out to me.

"At least I get to wake up every morning and see you laying next to me." Syd thought to herself as she leaned down and ever so gently kissed me on the cheek. I smiled slightly as I started to snore. Syd rolled her eyes as she got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind her. She slept in the spare bedroom so as not to disturb me.

I was off for work a full two weeks before I came back to work. I kidded Walker that I didn't want to go through that again. "I sure wouldn't want to go through what I went through the last two weeks. It is no fun to have the measles." I replied as I sat down at my desk. Just then, I heard my phone ring. "Ranger Gage." I said as I picked up the phone.

Walker was just looking at something on his desk when he heard me laugh. "Okay, just stay in bed and keep warm." I said as I hung up the phone. "What was that all about Gage?" Walker asked as he saw Alex, Trivette and CD coming through the door. "Well, Syd took care of me when I had the measles. Now, I've got to return the favor. She's come down with them." I said with a laugh.

The End!


End file.
